


Obligatory Summoned Master of Death Story

by esama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Blood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Obligatory Summoned Master of Death Story

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed as per usual

D takes the scene in slowly. The chamber he is in deep under ground, almost a kilometre so, and not a hint of light reaches these levels, not beyond the ancient candles that have been lit and stuck haphazardly to the ground around the edges of the chamber. Their light flickers, too dim to light the entire area, and it creates a circle of light surrounding a sphere of darkness in the middle of the stone chamber, with the tall pillars all around throwing their shadows, like arrows, into the greater shadow in the middle.

Still, it's not so dark he, with a dhampir's superior vision, can't see the designs painted onto the floor.

"See, too late, dhampir," the mad vampire on the other side of the blood circle cackles. "Too late by far!"

The young women D had been hired to save are all lying around the blood drawn circle in the middle, situated at set distances from each other – five of them, three of them, for the three corners of the triangle inside the circle.

They are still alive – their blood still flows from the bite marks on their necks – but their hearts are growing weak.

"The circle is already complete," the mad vampire on the other side cackles. "Nothing will stop the summoning now – the True Lord will arrive and cleanse this world from all that lives, until only us, the undead of the night, will remain, until we will once more reign supreme over all!"

D turns his eyes to the vampire. "Undead," he repeats.

"Vampires, you fool! The undead!" the mad vampire shouts and points a hand at him. "Those who live in death and cannot be touched by either! not that you would know anything about that, would you, dhampir. You're alive!"

D almost arches an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of it. "You think you're not alive?"

"I am a vampire, a superior life form! I exist in a space beyond earthly concerns, beyond the weakness of life! I almost pity you, dhampir, for you will never know the freedom that comes with letting go of the chains of life."

"What an idiot," D's left hand mutters.

D can't really help but agree. The vampire he's facing is an oddity – formerly a researcher and mutant, turned into vampire and completely insane judging by the looks of it. Thankfully for them, the summoning circle he had drawn isn't a real one – not that many of them worked these days anyway. This one used a triangle, however – and not a pentagram.

Still – the women are still alive. The quicker D deals away with the fool of a vampire, the quicker he can get to them – maybe even get them to the surface, where they might be treated. And then, as per rules of most frontier towns, they would most likely be thrown in asylum or simply chased out of the town – but that wasn't D's problem. All he'd been hired to do was to get the women back.

D draws his sword. The vampire across the circle grins at him insanely and spreads his arms, goading him. "You cannot harm me, I am the chosen one of the True Lord of the Undead," the vampire almost chanted. "I am protected by his sign, I am -"

He stops when D's sword hits his chest. D watches coolly the zealous fervour shatter on the mad vampire's face, how the reality seeps in along with the realisation of the cold metal running through him.

"What, that's..." the vampire chokes out, trying to grip at the sword. He dies before his hand can reach the blade.

D wrenches his sword out and the mad vampire's now truly lifeless corpse falls to the blood drenched floor. After making sure the vampire wouldn't be getting up again, D shakes the blood off his sword, splattering it across the circle and the triangle inside it, bisecting them both. Then turning to the nearest woman.

"Now what?" a voice sighs behind him, and D whirls around, sword in hand again.

There is nothing behind him – not at first. Then, a hand appears as if out of nowhere, then another, this one holding a strange sort of wooden stave thin and knotted – both hands lift up and grab at something invisible, pulling it down to reveal a man's face, cloaked in shroud of invisibility.

As D watches, the man undresses the shroud that made him completely see through, and throws it over his arm. He looks at the strange knotted stave in his hand and then tucks it behind his ear and looks at D.

Whatever he is, he looks remarkably like a human. Short dark hair that sticks every which way, pale face with pair of round glasses throwing shadows on his cheeks, behind them vividly green eyes. The clothes he wears are of fashion D hasn't seen in thousands of years, however – robes.

The robed man looks at the bodies around him – the women, the dead vampire. Then the symbols drawn at his feet. The circle, the triangle – the line D had accidentally drawn by throwing the vampire's blood over it.

"Summoning circle?" the robed man asks and scratches at the back of his head. Then he turns his eyes to D and the bodies. "I reckon this is the part where I ask why you have summoned me?"

"I didn't," D answers warily, sword held to his side, at the ready. "The summoner is the vampire over there – I only want the women, to take them back to their families."

He can't tell what the man is, and it troubles him. Something about him confuses D's senses thoroughly. There is no presence, no scent, nothing coming from the man – it's almost as if he isn't even there.

The robed man narrows his eyes, looking at the vampire again. "No," he says then. "You're the one who summoned me. You finished the circle," he says and motions the line of blood D had thrown onto the triangle. "Semi accidental summoning. That's new."

D narrows his eyes. "Then I dismiss you," he says. "Whatever you are, return to whence you came."

The man glances at him and smiles. "Doesn't work like that, I'm afraid," he says. "Thing is, you can summon me. You can't command me. I am no one's slave."

D grinds his teeth, gripping his sword tighter. He still can't tell what the man is, can't even begin to gauge his power, his strenght. Could he kill him, could he even touch him? Summoning circles were for demons and dimensional beings – the Nobility had used thousands of them in ages past, but most of them didn’t work these days. They had been, in a sense, used up, their demons long since unleashed on the world.

This man doesn't look like a demon, but he doesn't feel like dimensional being. He doesn't feel like anything, actually – all D's senses tell him is that he looks like human.

The summoned creature, whatever he is, tilts his head and then looks down at the women. His expression darkness and he looks back up at D. "You didn't attack these women?"

D lowers his head. "The vampire did. I was hired to save them if I could – to give them peace if I couldn't."

The robed man stares at him closely for a moment and then nods. "Alright," he says and takes the thin stave of wood from behind his ear. "Don't go mental now, I'm going to help them."

D narrows his eyes and watches the robed man approach one of the women and then goes to see, sword held at ready in case the man tries something.

the man kneels on the bloodstained floor, throwing the shimmering cloth of invisibly onto his shoulder instead and then touches the young woman's cheek, tilting her head. "Vampires," he mutters and then points the thin tip of the stave against the Kiss of the Nobility on her neck.

Impossible happens then. As D watches, the wound close up, heal – and disappear.

D's hand grinds against the handle of his sword. Nobility's Kiss can't be healed. It cannot be removed. it reappears even if the flesh is cut off and replaced with a synthetic one – nothing can remove a bite mark. Nothing is supposed to.

The robed man waves the wand over the woman's face and she lets out a whimper, the blueness of her lips fading, the shadows under her eyes lightening.

"She'll be fine," the robed man says and stands. "Let's see about the others."

As D watches with suspicious confusion, the process is repeated – the robed man heals the women's bite marks, erasing them as if they were never there, and leaving them a little healthier, if still asleep. It's magic, of some sort, but it's like no magic D has ever seen, instant and inexorable.

"... what are you?" D asks finally.

"A wizard by nature, an Auror by choice," the man says and glances at him. "And the Master of Death by necessity."

D blinks slowly. Master of Death? It says nothing to him, but the name holds an obvious meaning, especially in light of what the vampire had thought. "You command Death?"

"Nothing commands Death," the man says and stands up. He waves his magical stave, and all three of the kidnapped women float into the air, rising a meter or so above the ground. "Mastery over something and command over it are two different things. Now, where do you want these ladies?"

D hesitates, looking between the women. "We are about a kilometre below ground," he says and motions to the door way at the very end of the hall. "That leads to the catacombs, where an elevator leads to the surface."

"Great," the Master of Death says. "Lead the way."

D doesn't, eying him warily. "And then?"

The man shrugs and looks at him, at the dead vampire, then at the summoning circle. "A hired investigator with a sword and cape. A vampire summoner. Human sacrifices. A incomplete summoning circle accidentally completed. And you have no idea what the word _wizard_ means. Something tells me this place isn't much like my world, or even most of the other worlds I've been summoned to."

D narrows his eyes. "And?"

"And since I'm stuck here until the next lunatic summons me," the Master of Death shrugs his shoulders. "I might as well have a look around. So, this way?"

D watches him go, watches the sleeping bodies of the kidnapped women float after him. Then he puts his sword away. "It's vampire hunter."

"What was that?"

"I'm not an investigator – I am a vampire hunter."

The green eyed man glances at him and then grins. "I'm a dark wizard hunter," he says. "Reckon I don't have much of a job here, though." He holds out his hand. "Harry Potter."

D looks at his hand. His nails are blunt and he wears a strange ring – on it is a stone with the summoning circles symbol on it, the symbol D had accidentally finished. Circle, a triangle inside it, a line cutting through the triangle.

He takes the hand. It's warm, and through their skin he can feel the man's blood, pumping. "D," he says simply.

Harry Potter arches an eyebrow and looks down at the hand. "Partial vampire?"

"A dhampir."

The Master of Death arches an eyebrow. "They have a name for it here? Neat," he says. "So, the way out?"

D nods and motions him to go ahead. Then he looks back at the room, the blood spilled on the floor, the symbol on it. A creature, a very human creature, summoned by so much blood...

Pressing the symbol into his memory, D turns to follow the Master of Death. He doesn't know what would become of this - nothing good comes out of summonings done by vampires. But for now he'd simply keep an eye out of the situation. And if it came down to it...

He'd deal with it whatever way he could.


End file.
